


How to keep the pure soul 一发完

by Citrushe



Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Father Obi-Wan, First Time Sex, M/M, OOC, Teen Romance, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, both virgin, exist and shy, general anakin, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 自认为纯洁无比的神父小王，因为跟女孩调情而被关禁闭，在次期间就遇到了皇帝的侍卫小安，两个人勾勾搭搭就上了床。因为没有尝试过活泼俏皮的小王，老王在年轻的时候，也曾经很浪吧
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724932
Kudos: 33





	How to keep the pure soul 一发完

**Author's Note:**

> 一个搞笑为主的pwp，  
> 比较轻松啦

Obiwan拄着头无聊的在桌子上敲打着笔尖，Qui-Gon主教刚刚给他布置了任务，写一本书一样厚的手册。  
——如何保持纯洁的肉体和灵魂。  
原因是Yoda主教最近收到投诉，说有神父经常跟着年轻的小姐们到处游玩。  
为什么要怪我，Obiwan撅着嘴把鹅毛笔仍在桌子上，那张带着婴儿肥的包子脸皱成一团，那并不是我的本意，为什么没有人问问那些野蛮粗鲁的年轻小姐是怎么把我被抓上车的呢？  
他听到教堂外面传来热闹的声响，忍不住搬了个椅子爬到窗台上，双手扒着高高的窗框，艰难的把小脑袋伸到外面。Palpatine皇帝的仪仗队，Obiwan兴奋的摇晃着悬在空中的脚，Qui-Gon主教一定是故意的，他高声哀叹，为什么要把我一个人关在这里？  
队伍里有好多年轻漂亮的小姐，这本来会是一个多么愉快的周末。他感觉到似乎有人发现了自己，小心的向后缩了一点，那是一个跟在皇帝车后的年轻侍卫，有着金色的短发和带着稚气的微笑，他用带着盔甲的手向Obiwan挥了挥问好。  
Obiwan垫着脚尖踩在窗台上，小心的抬起手，轻轻的摇晃。

到了晚饭的时候，Obiwan还是一个字都没写出来，他用眼睛可怜兮兮的哀求Qui-Gon主教，“Master，我可以明天再写吗？”  
Qui-Gon一边吃饭，一边说道“可以，”Obiwan年轻的面孔瞬间亮了起来，“但你写完才可以出门。”  
Obiwan差点哀嚎出声，他小声的嘟囔着“我并没有犯错，为什么要关着我。”  
Qui-Gon放下手里的面包，在停止了咀嚼后非常严肃的对他说道“你知道的Obiwan，我是为了你好。”  
“你怕我在皇帝面前犯错吗？”Obiwan揪扯着面包，低垂的眼睛气鼓鼓的说道。  
“我怕你跟他的侍女们犯错，Obiwan。”Qui-Gon轻轻敲打了他的脑袋。

外面的一切热闹都与他无关，Obiwan拄着下巴不住的点头就快要睡着，今天他写出来一句完整的话了，  
——What Does A Pure Body Look Like？  
这是句废话，Obiwan心想，纯洁的身体就应该像我这样。  
Yoda主教对我有歧视，他略带埋怨的撅起嘴在桌上画圈，因为漂亮的姑娘都不喜欢跟他做祷告。  
门竟然被敲响了，Obiwan清醒过来，小心的问道“有什么事吗？”  
外面的人似乎很紧张，那不是教堂里的人，一个青涩稚嫩色的声音回答道“请问要怎么才能去塔楼？我迷了路，走廊里一个人都没有。”  
那是因为大家都被邀请去看皇帝的名伶表演了，Obiwan高声喊道，“稍等，我帮你画个地图。”  
那人显然很疑惑，“你不能帮我带路吗？”  
并不能，Obiwan一边画一边抱怨，“抱歉，我被禁止出门。”  
门外的人低声笑了起来，似乎觉得很有趣，“我不知道教堂里有这么多奇奇怪怪的事情。如果不介意的话，你是在为了什么事情受戒吗？”  
Obiwan也笑了，他把画好的纸顺着门缝塞出去，开玩笑的说道“不，把我关在这里是为了不让别人受戒。”  
外面的人却不出声了，Obiwan趴在门上等了很久也没有听到脚步声，他轻咳了两下，那个年轻的声音才再次响起来，“那你一定长得很漂亮。”

上午的年轻人给了他一些写作的灵感，Obiwan飞快的完成了一章交给Qui-Gon主教。  
“这就是你的感悟？”Qui-Gon挑眉看着他，自己的小徒弟总是太过于调皮了。他到没有怀疑Obiwan真的做了什么违反教义的事情，但他总是游走在犯错的边缘线上。  
“这简直是一本简易版的淫秽小说，Obiwan，我真怀疑你今天上午做了什么。”  
我可能用了太多的笔墨来描写自己完美的外表了，Obiwan得意的想，可是纯洁的身体就是这样，即使跟再多美丽的姑娘们调情，我依然保持着上帝给我的天真和无暇。  
“我能去参加——”  
“不能”Qui-Gon强硬的回绝了Obiwan，他叹口气，对这个瘪着嘴受了委屈一样的小徒弟简直毫无惩罚能力。

Obiwan被给了几张新纸，窗外依然回荡着热闹的歌舞声。重新构思第一章，他轻轻的咬着鹅毛笔，既然肉体总让人觉得情色，那么从灵魂开始描述也许会很好。  
他还没有理出头绪，昨天的人又来敲门了，“请问，你知道图书馆怎么走吗？”  
“等一下下。”Obiwan高声回应道。  
“好的。“外面的人笑的很开心，他趁着Obwian画画的空档问道，“我很想知道你到底让人犯了什么样的错误，要一直被关在里面。”  
Obiwan哀叹，他自己也很想知道，跟人调情真的那么严重吗？“我不知道，”他诚恳的回答道，“可能因为我过于纯洁的灵魂伤害了他们的心。”——比如Windu主教，他一定是觉得自己的笑容比他更加动人，吸引信徒的目光。  
外面的人放肆的大声笑起来，很奇怪，Obiwan并不讨厌他这种带着讽刺的笑声，当他把地图塞出去的时候，外面的人问道“我都还不知道您是哪位主教。”  
“不，我不是主教，”Obiwan小声说道，“你可以叫我Father Obiwan。”

“比昨天好一点，”Qui-Gon皱着眉摸着自己的下巴，“至少确实在说灵魂的事情。”  
Obiwan开心的把手放在膝盖上，晃动着自己的脚。  
“关禁闭好像让你非常开心。”Qui-Gon好奇的看着他，Obiwan赶紧把手放在桌子上规规矩矩的坐好。他叹口气，轻轻的抚摸着Obiwan柔软的头发，Qui-Gon也清楚，这不能完全说是Obiwan的错误，谁不会喜欢这个可爱的孩子呢？  
“再坚持几天，“他忍不住跟Obiwan交了底，“只要等皇帝离开，我就让你出门。”  
Obiwan失落的低下头，那他就会错过所有的运动比赛和篝火晚会了。  
Qui-Gon略有些心疼的拍拍他的肩膀，“坚持一下，Obiwan，不要贪图那些物质的享乐，你的灵魂应该跟主在一起。”  
“好的”Obiwan小声的回答着。

Anakin刚刚敲了一下门，一张一张的图纸顺着门缝接连不断的被塞出来，他手忙脚乱的低头捡起，屋子里的人闷声说道“我画完了去教堂所有地方的图纸，请你不要再来打扰我了。”  
Anakin不知道自己做错了什么，小心的问道“发生了什么？Obiwan”  
“Father Obiwan。”Obiwan不满的纠正他，他坐在门边，无聊的扣着墙上起皱的墙纸。  
“你是故意来找我的，”他带着那种自负的口吻嘲讽道，“难道以为我不知道你是谁吗，Skywalker爵士？”  
Anakin吓了一跳，有些荒乱的害羞，即使隔着厚厚的门板他的脸上依旧泛起粉红。  
“你知道我是谁？”  
Obiwan得意的说道“那天你在楼下跟我招手的时候，我就看到你的徽章了。”  
“你怎么知道是我？”Anakin有些惊讶的问道。  
“我说过，把我关在这里就是为了不让别人犯错。”Obiwan叹了口气，似乎很无奈的说道“你就是个很好的例子，Skywalker爵士。”  
Anakin低头不知道说什么，他紧紧抱着凌乱的画纸，咬着嘴唇不让自己显得太惊慌，“Anakin，我的名字是Anakin Skywalker。”  
我一点也不在意，Obiwan心想，你要是个能救我出去的人就好了。

今天的Obiwan乖巧沉默的异常，Qui-Gon有些担忧的看着他，他一口面包都没有吃。  
“怎么了Obiwan？你不舒服吗？”  
“没有。”他低着头，显然就是一副我很有事的样子。  
Qui-Gon叹了口气，他的语气柔和了一些“我跟其他主教商量过了，他们同意你回到自己的屋子里关禁闭。”  
Obiwan的精神一下振奋起来，那里靠近皇帝的阵营又能从窗子里看到外面嬉戏的人群，他感激的看着自己的师父，淡蓝色的眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“但你还是要继续完成你的作业。”  
“没问题的，Master Qui-Gon”这个孩子重新快乐起来，飞快的咀嚼着面包，Qui-Gon能感觉到他的小腿在桌下来回的摇晃。

Obiwan趴在窗台上看了一天的热闹，一边胡乱的写完了几章手稿，皇帝气派奢侈的账营里有好多新奇好玩的东西，他倒在床上哀叹，可惜了，夜里的篝火晚会他看不到。  
我是不是不适合做神父，Obiwan看着雪白的天花板，在心理念念有词，我的一切都献给了主，我不需要也不渴望那些世俗的物质。  
当听见窗外的动静，他吓的坐起来抓过桌边的烛台，一个巨大的黑影顺着他的窗户爬了进来。  
“什么人？”在他大喊之前，Anakin从地上站了起来，他年轻漂亮的脸上带着一些羞涩和紧张。  
“Skywalker爵士？”Obiwan放下手里的烛台，有些不确定的问道，他并不很清晰的记得Anakin 的模样。  
“抱歉，Obiwan，我找了很久才发现你在这里。”Anakin激动的小声说道，他浓密的睫毛不住的颤抖，双手在身后紧握，胸前是沾满了墙灰的黑色外套。  
“Father Obiwan。”Obiwan再次纠正他“你来做什么？”  
Anakin竖起手指，示意他小声，他走到门前用手中的铁丝几下就打开了Obiwan的门锁。很绅士的做了一个邀请的动作。  
“能邀请你跟我一起参加晚会吗？”  
Obiwan惊讶的看着这种他只在小说里见过的事情，他有些犹豫和担忧，但窗外的歌声和音乐又真实的吸引着他。我要保持纯洁的灵魂，Obiwan心想，Anakin一定是上帝派来测试我的魔鬼。  
他没有回答Anakin的话，转身又躺回了床上。  
Anakin没有失望，他好笑的摸摸鼻尖，耐心的看着躺在床上的Obiwan。  
没有让他等很久，Obiwan就从床上跳起来，他握住了Anakin伸过来的手，两人一起跑出了这个‘牢房’。

两人远远坐在森林边上的树下，看着欢声笑语的热闹帐篷，Obiwan抱着一个比自己胳膊还大的酒瓶咕咚咕咚的喝酒。  
“Father Obiwan，饮酒是非常不纯洁的行为。”Anakin微笑着看着他已经开始涣散的眼睛，试图把酒瓶从他手里夺过来。  
“太难了。”Obiwan抱怨道，在这个不怕被人发现的地方，他终于敢大声的抱怨，“你不知道保持纯洁的肉体和灵魂究竟有多艰难。”  
Anakin低声笑着，温柔的看着他。  
“我也没做什么，就要受到惩罚。“Obiwan非常不满，他红晕圆润的脸庞在篝火的照耀下，波动着诱人的光泽“我没有犯错，主教们就要这样对待我，要是我真的犯了错，他们又会怎么做？”  
Anakin忍不住凑近他的脸庞，小声的问道“你做了什么？”  
Obiwan有些茫然的看着他的脸，不得不承认，Anakin比他要好看那么一点点，“你就在跟我调情，可没有人关你禁闭。”  
这句话让Anakin的心跳瞬间加速，他大着胆子抓起Obiwan柔软的小手，又挪动着身子向他靠近了一点，“可是你把我关住了。”他小声说道，“Obiwan，我无法想象离开你会怎么样？也一点都不害怕因此被人惩罚。”  
Obiwan看着自己被抓住的手，心理有一点点一点点的冲动，他不知道自己究竟是因为过度饮酒还是因为Anakin的话而脸红。“为什么不试一下呢？”  
Anakin愣了一下，他还没有反应过神，Obiwan就跨着他的腰坐到了他身上，年轻的神父用带着酒气的嘴唇亲吻了他，Obiwan的声音变得低沉充满诱惑，他的目光迷离而深邃的盯着自己，“Anakin，我们为什么不试一下真的犯错。”

两个都没有什么经验的人借着酒劲跑回屋里一起尝试。只是手指伸进去的时候，Obiwan都差点哭出声音，但他坚持继续下去，咬着自己的睡袍下摆使劲的摇头不让Anakin出去。  
身后的人也没有什么享受，Anakin紧张的简直要发抖，他不知道应该用力的继续试探，还是干脆停下来不要继续。  
“这真是糟透了，”Obiwan呜咽着说道，他的后穴被手指弄的开始有点松软，为什么Anakin的手指对他来说都这么长，慢慢开始流出润滑液的地方让Anakin胆子越来越来，他把人抱在怀里，轻轻的伸手抚摸他身前的性器，Obiwan带着些委屈哼哼唧唧的说道，“你的技术真的不怎么样。”  
“那也得试试……”Anakin微微的红着脸，加速手指的抚摸，听到Obiwan终于带着些舒适的声调，他将怀里的人安放在了柔软床上。Anakin沉醉欣赏的目光让Obiwan还是有些不自觉地夹紧双腿，害羞起来，但很快被顺着大腿根分开，轻轻的掰向两边，“呃嗯！嗯……”  
Anakin俯下身，轻轻的吻着他饱满的臀部，慢慢的向着已经已经开始松软的穴口移动，舌尖的触感让Obiwan忍不住轻叫着夹住了他的脑袋，突然伸入后穴的温暖顶弄让他拔高了音调，伸手抓住了Anakin 的短发。  
房间的隔音很好，大多数主教此时应该集合在楼下做晚课，Obiwan瞪大了失神的双眼，在这样舒爽得舔弄下浑身哆嗦，他的脚趾紧紧蜷缩抓住了亚麻床单，任何一点粗躁的摩擦，都在他的肌肤上被放大，刺激着他发出细微的呻吟。  
Anakin满意的看到被打开抽动的小穴，他凑上来压着Obiwan的身子与他接吻，手指笨拙却小心地再次深入，借着唾液和体液的润滑一点点插进去，Obiwan抓着他的头发，热情的跟他交换着这个吻，酥软的身体不受控制的微微发抖，他抓着Anakin结实的胳膊求助一般的抱着他，手指的每次抽动都会让他呜咽出声。  
“…你怎么样？…”Anakin 在他的耳边小声的呢喃，手指被柔滑包裹的发麻，而早就已经坚硬的下体，在Obiwan细嫩的大腿上不住的摩擦，他快要忍不住了，“……Obiwan，可以吗？……”  
显然毫无经验的Anakin 竟然再向他询问，Obiwan心想，我可是有着最纯洁身体的神父，我怎么知道什么时候是可以了。他略带生气得咬着Anakin坚硬的肩膀，“你自己考虑这件事”  
“不会很疼……”Anakin 自信的说道，他扶住那个扭动的细腰固定在自己的胯下，小心的扶着自己的性器在张合的穴口试探，“我不会伤到你的，Obiwan。”  
“……我不……啊！——”Obiwan还没来得及说完，就捂着嘴大口的喘息起来，男孩坚硬粗糙的阴茎简直像是烧红的棍子一样打开了他，一点都没有犹豫，抓着他的腰使劲的向着更深处按进去，眼泪顺着他的眼角流淌下来，但Anakin只觉得他更加妩媚动人，第一次进入的紧张和刺激让他几乎没有任何停息就抽动起来。  
Obiwan忍不住在喘息间大叫，“轻……啊，一点……轻。”他仰着头，眼睛瞪着溜圆，只能感觉到不断索取的火热触感在挤压自己的内壁，温热的液体顺着他的臀缝流淌到床单上，“Anakin ！……嗯，唔……”  
Anakin 是没有时间回应，他紧咬着下唇，感受着身体的不断深入，陷入到美妙的深入。美丽可爱的Obiwan红着眼圈在呻吟，他的下身被柔嫩的肉壁紧紧包裹，滑溜细腻的质地如同吮吸般揉动他的性器，Anakin 舒服得闭起眼睛，完全沉醉在Obiwan给他带来的美好触感里，“Obiwan……你好软，啊，你里面，好舒服。”  
Obiwan自我放弃的抓着床头的铁栏，他的脑袋不甚迷茫与糊涂，被这种剧烈的耸动搅的更加混乱。Anakin如同野兽般起伏的脊背在他眼前晃动，年轻的男孩已经完全被情欲所掌控，只知道本能地耸动着腰胯往更加温暖的内部顶去，他已经听不进去任何呼唤，只知道耳边是Obiwan细哑破碎的呜咽。  
“会疼吗？Obiwan？”他意乱情迷的胡乱亲吻着Obiwan的脖颈，混着两人汗水的亲吻让他更加动情，“我好舒服……”Obiwan的身体越来越湿，推开他的内壁变得越来越容易。  
Obiwan想侧头躲开他粘腻湿漉的亲吻，但实际上只是暴露了自己更多的后颈，他被顶弄得浑身瘫软，小腿痉挛着悬空在床边摇晃，性爱其实还不错，他迷迷糊糊的呻吟，耳边只听见床头撞在墙上的咚咚作响。被插着的后穴酸麻异常，过度深入的性器顶弄的小腹也酸胀发痒，“唔……，啊，Anakin，用力……一点，啊……”  
得到允许的少年更加放肆，他的大手牵引着Obiwan的腰身用力的按在自己的下体上，一阵不知是疼痛还是舒适到极点的哀嚎后，Obiwan颤抖着首先释放了，白色的斑点溅在两人的胸前和小腹上，他的眼睛瞬间放大，高高仰着头喘息，手慢慢的松开了栏杆，滑落下来，Anakin也忍不住快速的抽动了两下，然后长叹着满足的释放在了他体内。  
安静下来的两人满足的依偎着对方，侧躺在不大的单人床上，互相蹭动着大腿和身体，抚摸着对方依旧滚烫的脸颊轻柔的互相亲吻，浓烈的醉意让Obiwan没什么力气再来一次，他很快就在Anakin 柔软的喘息声中沉睡了过去。

我失去了肉体的纯洁，早上起来头痛屁股痛的Obiwan悲伤的捂着脸，不愿意面对现实。  
Qui-Gon进屋的时候并没有发现异样，他只是以为Obiwan又想懒床。  
“快起来了。”他笑着拍拍Obiwan凌乱的小脑袋，“Yoda主教同意撤销你的禁足了，你可以去参加给皇帝的送行。”  
“送行？”Obiwan呆住了，他愣愣的看着师父，好像不明白他的意思。  
“如果你不快点起床，他的马车可是就要离开了。”Qui-Gon 好笑的看着Obiwan跳起来，飞快的套上衣服，他向来臭美的小徒弟甚至没来得及整理自己的头发就跑出了屋子。  
真是个孩子，看热闹这件事竟然能让他这么开心。  
Obiwan焦急的在混乱的人群中寻找Anakin 的身影，这应当并不难，毕竟他是那么的高大英俊。  
可是他并没有找到，也许Anakin已经作为先遣队离开了，Obwian低着头轻轻的揉着自己昨夜被咬痛的脖子。真是可恶，他低声的咒骂着这个始乱终弃的家伙，因为他这场热闹的欢送仪式都变得再没有乐趣，Obiwan默默的走回屋子，推开自己的门。  
那个高大的少年正坐在自己的椅子上，舒适的伸展着自己的长腿翻看着他的作品，“你去哪里了？”Obiwan皱着眉看着他。  
“我一直都在这里，Qui-Gon主教进来的时候，我躲在壁橱里。”Anakin轻松的耸耸肩，笑着回答他。  
“我都不知道你还有写作的技能。”Anakin笑起来，对他眨眨眼睛。“还会在作品里这样吹嘘自己。”  
Obiwan走进书桌将那一厚沓纸从他手底下拽到自己怀里，苦恼的叹了口气“拜你所赐，这些都作废了。”  
Anakin得意的挑起嘴角，他抓过Obiwan的手，轻轻的吻了一下，笑着问道“因为Father Obiwan已经失去了肉体的纯洁吗？”  
清晨的阳光让少年那种清新美好的样貌更加令人心动，我偷偷的背着神爱上了一个世俗中的人，Obiwan在心里哀叹。  
其实恐怕连精神的纯洁也离他而去了。


End file.
